


La differenza tra me e te

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Near anni dopo la sconfitta di Kira.<br/>Post-manga | Per Amire</p>
            </blockquote>





	La differenza tra me e te

**Author's Note:**

> Per Amire,  
> l’unica amica   
> che mi ha capita   
> prima ancora che mi capissi io.   
> Grazie, stamattina ho fatto goal alla finale della Coppa del Mondo.

_La differenza tra me e te_

Ci sono cose, nel Mondo, che non si possono spiegare.   
Cose che succedono, che neanche io riesco a capire.   
Incastrare Kira mi ha soddisfatto, questo non posso negarlo.   
Vederlo con le spalle al muro, terrorizzato, senza via di fuga,   
è stato a dir poco gratificante.   
Adesso, però, Kira non c’è più, è solo leggenda.   
Mi manca qualcosa.   
Mi manca lui, mi manca Mello.   
Quell’idiota che doveva a tutti i costi battermi   
senza capire che se avessi collaborato avremmo vinto prima.   
Avremmo incastrato prima Mikami, quell’altro idiota   
che pur di concretizzare i propri ideali ha ucciso nel nome di Kira.   
Si sono trovati contro solo per colpa di Yagami.   
Probabilmente, qui, l’unico vero idiota sono io.   
Mi manca ancora un pezzo per completare il puzzle.


End file.
